


Элементарно

by Kollega



Category: Sapphire and Steel, The X-Files
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 07:42:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5083537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Расследуя череду исчезновений в старом отеле, Малдер и Скалли сталкиваются с двумя весьма особенными детективами.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Элементарно

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Elemental](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5645) by [Morgan (morgan32)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgan32/pseuds/Morgan). 



> Фик переведен на ФБ-15 для команды Кроссоверов. Бета - Хетта.

**Отель «Карлтон», Лэндси, Джорджия,  
24 июля 1995 г., 20:18**

Каждый год все повторялось. Джулия откинулась на роскошный зеленый бархат дивана и снова бросила взгляд в сторону двери. Каждый год они брали отпуск в одно и то же время, в одну и ту же неделю. И проводили его в одной и той же гостинице — по крайней мере, это тоже было возможно. Гостиница всегда была старой, дорогой и битком набитой поддельными антикварными безделушками. Полная противоположность, как знала Джулия, тем гостиницам, в которых он останавливался с ее матерью.

Стоило бы радоваться, что отец вообще отдыхал с ней, упрекнула себя Джулия и потянулась за коктейлем. В конце концов, образ жизни сенатора не оставлял ему слишком много свободного времени, а ей уже было двадцать два — достаточно солидный возраст, чтобы отпустить на вольные хлеба. Но после смерти мамы в тысяча девятьсот восьмидесятом эти поездки превратились у Джулии в традицию. Сначала, когда еще не продали дом, в ту неделю, когда мама умерла, отец уехал, чтобы сбежать от тягостных воспоминаний; а позже они брали отпуск именно в эти дни. А с тех пор как Джулия поступила в колледж и уехала из дому, это было почти единственное время, которое она могла провести вместе с отцом.

Джулия еще раз взглянула на часы. Его разговор по телефону длился дольше, чем обычно. Она снова осмотрела зал: обои с бархатным узором, напоминавшим английскую усадьбу, комнату, где деревенские джентльмены наслаждаются портвейном и сигарами. Мебель только усиливала впечатление: роскошные диваны и большие кресла, журнальные столики в викторианском стиле, толстые ковры, устилавшие тщательно натертый пол. Только бар — высокие табуреты, ряды бутылок, пепельницы с кричащими рекламными слоганами, коллекция сияющих пивных кружек, — казалось, был не в ладах с обстановкой.

Джулия помнила маму удивительно хорошо — несмотря на то, что потеряла ее совсем юной.

Шальной сквозняк дрожью отозвался в спине. Джулия покосилась на стеклянную дверь, ведущую на террасу. Она выглядела плотно закрытой. Все-таки странно, что в самых ясных воспоминаниях из детства сохранились именно те дни, которые она провела в одиночестве. Странно, потому что Джулия никогда не была одиночкой.

Она снова перевела взгляд на дверь. Что-то было не так с освещением. У двери, ведущей на террасу, была полированная латунная ручка, и она блестела так сильно, словно светилась.

Джулия покачала головой, пытаясь убедить себя, что это ей только кажется. Не замечая ничего вокруг, она встала и медленно направилась к двери. Когда ей было шесть, она обнаружила в лесу поляну. Лес для Джулии оставался под запретом, но в один прекрасный день, наплевав на родительский гнев, она отправилась на разведку. Поляна была надежно укрыта — Джулия помнила, как кусты нещадно царапали ей лицо, пока она пробиралась туда. Только цветы и солнце. Прекрасное, тайное место.

Не думая, она протянула руку и коснулась стекла. Джулия даже не обратила внимания на холод, или на то, как легко поддалась запертая дверь в ответ на ее касание. Словно в трансе, она шагнула через порог…

***

**ДЕЛО: #XGE 079365  
ДАТА: 25 июля 1995  
ТЕМА: Возможное похищение Джулии Брайант  
РАПОРТ ПОЛЕВЫХ НАБЛЮДЕНИЙ (промежуточный): агента Даны Скалли**

Страница 2 из 2

так как последнее местопребывание других предполагаемых жертв идентично во всех случаях. Другой связи между предполагаемыми жертвами, вероятно, нет. Тем не менее, ясно, что мы имеем дело не с рядовым случаем похищения.

Не имея другого, более прозаического объяснения, агент Малдер считает, что стоит заняться поисками паранормальной причины этих событий. На данном этапе следствия я не могу согласиться.

***

…по крайней мере, подумала Скалли, доставая из факса вторую страницу, он пока не упоминал пришельцев. Но это было только вопросом времени.

Странное дело. Их обоих отправили расследовать то, что казалось простым случаем похищения или увоза обманом, хотя не нашлось ни одного из обычных признаков этого. На самом деле, самым странным в этом деле казалось главным образом то, что расследование его поручили агентам, занимавшимся «Секретными материалами». До тех пор, пока, расследуя дело, они не обнаружили, что девушка — Джулия Брайант — не была единственной пропавшей из отеля. На данный момент им рассказали об еще двоих.

Не то чтобы Малдеру и Скалли не поручали странных дел. Именно это дело и казалось обычным. Трое пропавших, никаких признаков насилия или похищения — и совершенно ничего, как думала Скалли, что могло бы указывать на паранормальное или внеземное вмешательство. Тем не менее, замдиректора ФБР Скиннер не только без всяких видимых причин отнес это дело к «Секретным материалам», но и потребовал от Скалли промежуточный рапорт, который она только что ему отправила. В чем же дело?

Качая головой, Скалли направилась обратно к машине. Малдер по прежнему был в отеле «Карлтон». Ему захотелось остаться и осмотреть место происшествия, впитать вибрации, хотя, конечно, он выразился иначе.

Скалли еще не знала, что гипотезы Малдера о паранормальном вмешательстве по этому делу вот-вот должны подтвердиться.

***

**Отель «Карлтон»,  
25 июля, 22:29**

Как могла девушка исчезнуть из бара, полного народу, просто выйдя через балконную дверь? Не было свидетелей ее похищения, никто не видел и не слышал ничего из ряда вон выходящего, но отец жертвы, сенатор Брайант, настаивал, что ее похитили. Фокс Малдер был другого мнения. Никто не потребовал выкупа и не взял ответственность за похищение — ни конкретный человек, ни группа людей. Отсутствие признаков насилия было характерно для случаев похищения инопланетянами, но эту теорию он тоже отверг. Малдер считал, что инопланетяне могли забрать группу людей из одного места одновременно или нескольких не связанных друг с другом человек из разных мест, но так?.. Трое в разное время и в том же самом месте?

Малдер был уверен: лучший способ расследовать это дело — изучить место преступления, а не искать связь — как сделала бы Скалли — между жертвами в надежде найти мотив. В конце концов, именно место и было связью.

Направляясь от стойки регистрации в сторону бара — места «преступлений» — Малдер снова и снова перебирал в уме факты, связанные с делом. Он знал: Скалли думала, что он слишком быстро списывает все на паранормальное. Казалось, она не понимала, что порой это было единственным толковым объяснением, которое объединяло все факты. Хотя по этому делу даже непредубежденный ум Малдера еще не разработал никакой правдоподобной теории — ни паранормальной, ни какой-либо другой.

Малдер устроился на одном из высоких барных табуретов и повернулся лицом к окну. Бар на день закрыли (невзирая на энергичные протесты менеджера), чтобы обеспечить как можно более полное расследование. Вечером можно было бы снова открыть бар, но Малдер до сих пор не потрудился дать разрешение. Если его догадка о деле верна, то посетителям бара может грозить опасность.

Вдруг он услышал звук — и на минуту решил, что ему показалось — низкий рев, но тихий, очень тихий. Внимание Малдера неожиданно переключилось на террасу за высокими окнами. Там действительно был какой-то свет? Машинально он посмотрел на часы, отмечая время: 22:31. Звук исчез.

Малдер быстро подошел к окну и потянулся к ручке.

— Не надо.

Вздрогнув от неожиданности, Малдер развернулся. Ему казалось, что он в баре один. Но голос принадлежал мужчине, который стоял прямо за его спиной.

Мужчина прошел мимо Малдера, открыл стеклянную дверь и шагнул наружу. Дверь качнулась и начала закрываться.

— Что вы делаете? — возмутился Малдер. Он схватился за ручку и потянул на себя, собираясь выйти к незнакомцу, но с криком отдернул пальцы.

Мужчина повернулся, его суровое лицо отчетливо виднелось в свете ламп.

— Я предупреждал.

— Горячо! — Малдер, баюкая обожженную руку, бросил взгляд на латунную ручку, за которую так легко схватился незнакомец.

— Нет, — сообщил мужчина. — Холодно. Около ста градусов ниже нуля по Цельсию. — Тень улыбки коснулась его губ. — Конечно, она довольно быстро теплеет.

— Быть не может! — Малдер наконец разглядел изморозь на ручке. Странно, что он не заметил этого раньше. Потом до него дошло, в чем же несоответствие. Мороз — летом. В помещении. Малдер шагнул через высокий порог и вздрогнул. Было холодно.

Терраса перед окнами была вымощена белым камнем. Мужчина медленно обошел ее по периметру вдоль невысокой каменной ограды, не касаясь ее. На нем был темно-серый костюм, похожий на тот, что носил Малдер; ступал незнакомец бесшумно. И на вопрос он не ответил.

— Кто вы такой? — настойчиво спросил Малдер, требуя ответа. Этот человек, в конце концов, несанкционированно проник на место преступления.

— Сталь, — послышался односложный ответ.

— А я Сапфир. — Женщина, которая это сказала, появилась так же неожиданно, как и Сталь: красивая блондинка в длинном, до щиколоток, голубом платье из похожей на шифон ткани. Она протянула руку, и Малдер, не задумываясь, пожал ее.

«Это Фокс Малдер, американец, тридцать четыре года».

— Специальный агент ФБР Фокс Малдер. — Она продолжала сжимать его ладонь, так что он порылся в кармане куртки все еще ноющей левой рукой и запоздало вытащил удостоверение.

«Здоровье хорошее. Ожидаемая продолжительность жизни…»

«Сапфир! — Мысль Стали резко оборвала ее. — Он что-нибудь знает?»

«Пока нет. Есть в нем что-то особенное, Сталь».

«Что?»

— Скажу, когда узнаю. — Сапфир выпустила руку Малдера и коротко улыбнулась ему. — Можно посмотреть? — спросила она.

Не видя в этой просьбе никакого вреда, Малдер протянул ей удостоверение. Она коснулась его, но в руки не взяла.

— ФБР? — спросил Сталь.

Сапфир разжала пальцы.

— Федеральное бюро расследований, — пояснила она. — Правоохранительный орган.

— А, — отозвался Сталь полным презрения тоном.

Собравшись с мыслями, Малдер решил, что пора заявить о себе.

— Вы незаконно проникли на место преступления. Боюсь, я вынужден попросить вас уйти.

— Преступления? — Сталь повернулся к Малдеру. Имя незнакомцу подходило полностью: его глаза были серыми и металлически непроницаемыми.

— Три человека исчезли.

— Пятеро, — поправил Сталь. — И будут еще.

— Что вы об этом знаете? — Малдер решил пропустить мимо ушей — пока что — то, что Сталь изменил число пропавших.

— Не слишком много. Но скоро узнаем. А вы мешаете.

***

Со стоянки, сидя в машине, Малдер и Скалли наблюдали, как в гостинице гаснет свет — окно за окном. Ресторан, бар… погас свет в холле, и только вывеска над дверью вызывающе светилась. Бросив последний взгляд на черный абрис здания, Скалли завела мотор и уехала.

— Ну?

Скалли пожала плечами.

— Сапфир и Сталь. Похоже на псевдонимы из дурацкой шпионской истории шестидесятых. — Она бросила взгляд на Малдера. — А ты что думаешь?

Малдер смотрел на исчезающую под колесами дорогу.

— Моей первой мыслью, — сказал он, — было предположение, что они оба сумасшедшие. Или как-то вовлечены в это дело.

— Прошедшее время, Малдер? — отметила Скалли. — Это значит, что ты передумал?

Ее мысли были яснее некуда: «Еще одна безумная теория?»

— Не уверен. Это по-прежнему самое простое предположение, — ответил Малдер. — Но я собираюсь хорошенько это обдумать. Что-то не сходится.

***

**Отель «Карлтон»,  
23:30**

Огни в опустевшем баре отеля «Карлтон» становились все ярче, будто поднимались занавески. Сапфир неподвижно и молча стояла в проеме распахнутой балконной двери.

— Что-нибудь есть? — спросил ее Сталь. Он стоял в паре шагов позади.

— Ничего, — ответила она, понизив голос. — Просто балкон.

Сталь кивнул.

— Теперь выйди.

Сапфир заколебалась, но затем переступила порог и, широко раскрыв глаза, сделала несколько шагов вперед. С каждым шагом ее глаза все ярче сияли голубым светом.

— Сталь, это… Здесь есть жизнь. — Она говорила медленно и как будто неуверенно.

— Жизнь? Человеческая жизнь? — требовательно спросил Сталь.

Но Сапфир еще не закончила.

— Да, здесь люди. И кое-что еще. Это комната, Сталь. Она вообще не снаружи. А прямо здесь — стол. — Она подняла руки и слегка наклонилась вперед, словно проверяя на прочность какую-то поверхность. Только вот поверхности не было. Или, по крайней мере, не было видно.

— И стулья… — продолжала Сапфир. — А здесь… — она будто прижала ладони к стене, — здесь стекло. Думаю, это что-то наподобие витрины. — Внезапно она повернулась к Стали. — Именно это ты обнаружил?

— Нет. Ты же знаешь, мы чувствуем по-разному, Сапфир. Я нашел комнату, но без деталей. — Впервые пошевелившись, Сталь подошел к порогу, но переступать не стал. — Что ты видишь, Сапфир? Прошлое?

Сапфир покачала головой: короткое, осторожное движение.

— Если точно, то я не вижу. Это больше похоже на воспоминание.

— Тогда это прошлое, — нетерпеливо подвел итоги Сталь.

Без ответа Сапфир снова подошла к «столу». Она легко провела пальцами по невидимой поверхности, и на мгновение ее глаза снова сверкнули голубым.

— Это искусственный материал, Сталь, — сказала она. — Полностью искусственный. Это место должно быть в будущем.

— Как такое может быть? — спросил Сталь.

— Не знаю. — Сапфир подняла руку. — Стены… Сталь, это бессмысленно. Они очень старые. Прошлое как-то смешалось здесь с будущим.

— Смешалось с настоящим, — повторил Сталь. Он вышел на террасу. — Ты сказала, там есть люди. Те самые, которые исчезли?

— Да… — с сомнением произнесла Сапфир. И тут же: — Нет, не могу.

Она остановилась, прислушиваясь.

«Сапфир…»

«Здесь нельзя почувствовать личность, Сталь». — Осознание пришло внезапно. — «Обычные изображения».

«Изображения людей?»

«Нет, — непривычно резко перебила Сапфир. — Изображение животного… кота». — Она продолжала бродить туда-сюда. — «А здесь — изображение цветка… Тут — разбитой бутылки…»

Сапфир остановилась прямо перед своим спутником.

— Это все очень запутанно, Сталь, — произнесла она вслух.

***

**Мотель «Албан», номер 205,  
23:47**

— Он был прав, — прокомментировала Скалли, все еще держа Малдера за раненую руку. — Это результат холода, не жара.

— Все равно чертовски больно, — сказал Малдер напарнице. — Скалли, этот человек, Сталь; он взялся за ручку без всяких проблем. А сразу после того я об нее обжегся. Как такое возможно?

— Если он знал, чего ждать… — предположила Скалли. — Такое владение телом является достаточно хорошо описанным явлением.

— А потом он назвал мне точную температуру ручки? — упорствовал Малдер.

— Малдер, это всего лишь его слова, — рассудительно отметила Скалли. — И даже если он был прав, какую связь могло это иметь с нашим делом? Мы расследуем похищение, Малдер.

— Сталь сказал мне, что пропало пятеро, не трое, — напомнил ей Малдер.

Скалли взглянула на него.

— Ну, по крайней мере такие вещи проверяются. Утром мы можем запросить кое-какие данные.

***

— Ты готова? — спросил Сталь. Он стоял возле бара, повернувшись лицом к окнам.

— Да, — ответила Сапфир. Она отошла в сторону: им нужно было увидеть, как люди исчезали из бара, так что Сапфир собиралась повернуть время вспять, чтобы дать возможность посмотреть на последнее исчезновение. Если, как они полагали, это случилось совсем недавно, прямо перед их прибытием, то это будет несложным делом: отмотать всего несколько часов.

Сапфир бросила взгляд на Сталь.

— Ты должен проследить за этим, — распорядилась она. — Я не могу делать две вещи одновременно.

— Я прослежу, — согласился Сталь.

Сапфир хлопнула в ладоши, затем медленно, неторопливо расслабилась. Ее глаза засияли: она воззвала к своей силе в поисках событий в прошлом.

Сталь наблюдал, как призрачные фигуры Малдера и Скалли, пятясь, снова входят в комнату; видел Малдера в одиночестве, когда Скалли отступила с поля боя; смотрел, как тень Фокса Малдера ведет в обратном порядке разговор с ним самим и Сапфир — только на этот раз он говорил с пустым местом, ведь Сталь не мог быть одновременно в прошлом и настоящем. Когда Малдер медленно попятился прочь из бара, Сталь начал внимательно следить за окнами.

В «комнате» за окнами вспыхнул свет, и на мгновение Сталь увидел все детали, которые почувствовала там Сапфир. Затем появилась фигура человека, который медленно попятился от балконной двери. Мужчина под сорок, одетый в синие джинсы и спортивную куртку; через плечо у него висел чехол от фотоаппарата. Пока Сталь отмечал каждую деталь, наблюдая, мужчина задом наперед вышел из бара, постоянно оглядываясь.

«Хватит, Сапфир», — передал ей Сталь.

Постепенно зал снова приобрел нормальный вид.

***

**Отель «Карлтон»,  
26 июля, 16:00**

— Мы знаем не больше, чем когда начинали, Малдер, — настаивала Скалли, весьма раздраженная. Она почти все утро провела за компьютером, пытаясь найти хоть что-то — любую мелочь! — что могло связывать пропавших, или найти других, которых, как был абсолютно уверен Малдер, они проглядели. Скалли привыкла к такой работе, но, тем не менее, долгие часы бесплодных поисков очень утомили ее.

— Я знаю, Скалли, что у нас очень мало доказательств, — признал Малдер, — но кое-что для дальнейшего расследования все-таки есть.

— Что? Истории о призраках? Странные люди? Это, Малдер, я называю ничем.

— Мы знаем, что это не похищение, — отметил Малдер.

Они вернулись в гостиницу, чтобы обсудить полученные сведения. Место преступления — не лучшее место, как думала Скалли, чтобы обсуждать дело, но в этом случае окружение было скорее благоприятным, а Малдер хотел осмотреть место еще раз. Отель был единственной связующей нитью между жертвами, которую они обнаружили. У Малдера была вторая причина, которую он не озвучил. Он по прежнему понятия не имел, какое отношение имели к делу — если имели — Сапфир и Сталь, но хотел, чтобы Скалли по крайней мере убедилась, что они существуют.

Малдер и Скалли уселись — неосознанно — почти на том же месте, где Джулия Брайант ждала отца в ночь своего исчезновения.

Скалли подняла чашку кофе, но тут же опустила, так и не поднеся ее к губам.

— Откуда мы это знаем?

— Ни требования выкупа, никаких вообще сообщений, — сказал ей Малдер. — Это-то мы с сенатором проверили в первую очередь. Учитывая двух других пропавших, мы можем позволить себе предположить, что не было ни политического, ни денежного мотива.

— Звучит разумно, — согласилась Скалли. — Но это лишает нас любых нормальных ориентиров.

Малдер с любопытством взглянул на Скалли: она выглядела сбитой с толку. Казалось, словно она не участвует в обсуждении, а просто подает реплики, которых от нее ждут. Возможно, Скалли просто устала, сказал себе Малдер, на всякий случай решив присмотреть за ней.

— Еще кофе? — спросил он.

Скалли заглянула в чашку.

— Да, пожалуйста, — она пожала плечами.

Малдер поднялся и направился к бару.

— Я выяснил, почему нас назначили на это дело, — бросил он через плечо, пока напитки готовились. — По крайней мере, мне кажется, что выяснил. Сенатор, отец жертвы, знаком с сенатором Мэттсоном. По какой-то причине он попросил, чтобы назначили нас. Очевидно, наша репутация позволяет давать решения нам на откуп.

Мысль была довольно забавной, учитывая, в чем была суть некоторых из их дел. Малдер расплатился и повернулся к Скалли.

Повернувшись к нему спиной, она стояла у балконной двери и не слышала ни единого сказанного слова.

— Скалли? — Он немного повысил голос.

Ответа не было.

  
***

**Территория отеля «Карлтон»,  
16:08**

— Пока что не осталось никаких способов узнать больше, — сказала Сапфир. Она сидела на невысокой каменной ограде, опоясывавшей террасу, и провожала взглядом Сталь, а тот мерил шагами периметр, проходя сквозь стены. Они хоть и были невидимыми и неощутимыми, но все равно существовали, и Сапфир и Сталь знали об этом.

— Нам известно очень мало, — сказал Сталь. — Ты говоришь, что тут нет ничего злого, но мы оба знаем, что Временем злоупотребили. Мы знаем, что причина имеет земное происхождение, но можем только догадываться, люди ли это. Нам нужно это остановить, пока не случилось никакой катастрофы, но это невозможно, пока мы не выясним, в чем дело.

— Я все это знаю, Сталь, — ответила Сапфир.

— Триггер, Сапфир. Я хочу понять, что запускает эту штуку.

Сапфир медленно поднялась на ноги и встала рядом со Сталью перед запертой балконной дверью. Несколько посетителей сидели в баре, отлично видном через оконное стекло.

— Я не имею понятия, Сталь, что может вызвать такое, — сказала Сапфир. — Могу сказать только, что это как-то связано с изображениями, которые я видела, но не знаю наверняка. Уверена только в том, что это вызвать не может.

— И что же? — С такими вещами они уже сталкивались раньше.

— Мы. Мы ведь пытались прошлой ночью. Эта ловушка, должно быть, поставлена на людей. Может, на что-то более конкретное, чем… — Сапфир быстро обернулась к своему спутнику. — Сталь!

— Что это?

Сапфир не слушала. Она смотрела сквозь него, ее глаза сияли ярко-голубым.

«Оно здесь». — Ее телепатический голос вдруг изменился, смешавшись с чьим-то другим. — «Протяни руку. Вспомни, дитя, вспомни. Еще! Вот так. Иди…»

Внезапно резко похолодало. Сталь щелкнул пальцами перед лицом Сапфир.

— Сапфир! Вернись!

— …Сталь?

«Придержи для меня время. Я должен выяснить, что здесь происходит».

Сталь прошагал к балконной двери.

***

— Скалли, что ты делаешь? — Малдер схватил ее за руку и с силой повернул к себе. И вздрогнул. Повеяло сильным холодом.

Скалли моргнула.

— Малдер? — спросила она, произнося слова тихо и слегка заплетающимся языком, словно он только что разбудил ее.

— Что ты делаешь? — повторил Малдер и отвел ее обратно к столику.

Скалли потрясла головой, отгоняя дурноту прочь.

— Не знаю, — призналась она. — Просто устала. На секунду я подумала… — Скалли вдруг умолкла.

— О чем? — Малдер на краткий миг отвлекся на движение за окном и снова повернулся к Скалли. — Ну же, давай, это может быть важно!

— Это и будет важно. — Голос принадлежал Стали.

На мгновение Малдер задался вопросом, как этому человеку постоянно удавалось появляться из ниоткуда, но, вспомнив движение за окном, на которое не обратил внимания, снова переключился на Скалли.

— Кто… — Скалли все еще говорила довольно нечетко.

Не дожидаясь приглашения, Сталь сел за их стол, устроившись между Скалли и Малдером.

— Хочу, чтобы вы рассказали обо всем, что только что произошло, — сказал он. — Что вы делали, о чем думали — обо всем. Даже, если вам это кажется фантазией.

Ответил за нее Малдер.

— Почему?

— Я и сама могу говорить, Малдер, — возразила Скалли.

Еще бы, конечно, могла. Малдер не был уверен, что именно крылось за его нехарактерным вмешательством.

— Скалли, это Сталь. Человек, о котором я рассказывал тебе прошлым вечером.

— Что произошло? — повторил Сталь.

— Что в этом важного? — спросила она, явно больше из любопытства, чем из-за чего-то еще.

— Просто расскажите, будьте так любезны.

На короткое время Скалли замолчала, потом снова заговорила.

— Я не совсем уверена. Малдер говорил, а я не могла сосредоточиться. Я думала о… о кофе. Совсем ребенком я упустила кофейник, разлила кофе по всей кухне и ошпарилась. Хотела помочь, налить его до того, как придет мама. А следующее, что я помню, — это как я стою вон там, а Малдер тянет меня за руку.

— Должно быть, это триггер, Сталь. — Сапфир появилась из-за приоткрытой стеклянной двери. Едва Малдер успел удивиться, как это она смогла снаружи услышать Скалли, как она продолжила: — Воспоминания открывают дверь. Это могло бы объяснить те изображения, которые я видела. И почему там такое сильное ощущение прошлого.

— Возможно, — согласился Сталь. — Скажите, агент Скалли, что еще вы помните? Что угодно?

— Дежа вю, — ответила она и самоуничижительно улыбнулась.

— Что ты имеешь в виду, Скалли? — спросил Малдер.

— Как будто я уже бывала там раньше или что-то вроде того. Странное чувство. Ерунда, Малдер.

«Она что, как-то почувствовала твою остановку времени?» — спросил Сталь у своей напарницы.

«Я не настолько неуклюжа, — ответила Сапфир. — Возможно, она говорила буквально. Один и тот же момент, который повторялся для нее».

— Может быть, расскажете наконец, в чем дело? — предложил Малдер.

— Не думаю, что это необходимо, — ответил Сталь.

«Никому не повредит, если рассказать им кое-что». — Сапфир присоединилась к ним за столом.

— Тогда расскажи ты, Сапфир.

Сталь очевидно ответил на что-то, неслышное им, и Малдер понял, что именно он упустил. Естественно, эти люди были телепатами! Это объясняло кое-какие странности в их поведении.

— Этот зал использовался в качестве чего-то вроде ловушки, — сказала Сапфир тоном учительницы, ведущей урок. — Сталь и я были направлены сюда, чтобы это остановить. Нельзя так обращаться со Временем.

— Ловушка? Для чего? — спросил Малдер.

— Что-то вроде эксперимента. Я смог это понять, когда вы только что едва не запустили ее.

Скалли вздрогнула. Эксперимент. Очень личная ассоциация, которую вряд ли получится забыть.

Малдер уловил краем глаза ее движение. Он тоже вспомнил те события. Скалли едва не погибла…

— Вы знаете, кто за этим стоит? — спросил он, почему-то опасаясь услышать ответ. Может, он зря так быстро отбросил версию с инопланетным похищением?

В ответе Сапфир не было того, что ожидал Малдер.

— Все, что я могу сказать, — произнесла она, — это то, что источник где-то здесь. И он смертный. Остальное помимо этого нам нужно выяснить в расследовании.

Для Скалли это было уже слишком.

— Малдер! Как ты вообще можешь это слушать? Это же нелепица!

Сапфир и Сталь обменялись взглядами.

— А если это не так, Скалли? Что, если там действительно что-то есть? Нельзя упускать возможность… — Малдер был уверен, что Скалли ни за что не примет рассказ Сапфир. Ему самому, даже если Скалли не ошибалась, было важно услышать эту теорию, прежде чем ее отвергнуть. Возможно, человеческие технологии просто отставали от этого…

Скалли раскрыла рот, чтобы снова возразить, но Сталь заговорил первым.

— Нет никакой возможности, агент Малдер. Эксперимент должен быть прекращен, прежде чем что-то пойдет не так.

Малдер не соглашался.

— Потенциал для исследования…

Сталь снова перебил его.

— Исследования! Агент Малдер, этот кто-то использует Время. Каждый человек, задействованный в эксперименте, — это еще одна возможность для Времени проникнуть в это место. На такой риск идти нельзя!

— Сталь, желание учиться естественно для человеческой натуры!

«Этот идиот понятия не имеет, с чем связался».

«Это не его вина…»

— Но вы не можете…

— Агент Малдер. — Сталь обращался к нему, как к ребенку. — Ваше мнение не в счет. Сапфир и меня отправили сюда, чтобы разобраться с этим, и мы это сделаем.

Малдер молчал.

Сталь говорил о времени так, словно это нечто живое, отметила Скалли. Он произносил это слово с такой особой интонацией, словно это был титул или как минимум имя. Тем не менее, все это казалось нелепым, и она отогнала прочь вопросы, роившиеся в ее голове.

***

Когда агенты ушли, Сапфир устроилась на барном стуле и молча взглянула на Сталь.

«Не говори мне ничего, Сапфир».

— Мы не можем запечатать ловушку и вернуть этих людей, — сказала ему она.

— Наша цель — запечатать ее, — ответил Сталь. — Людьми, если необходимо, можно пренебречь.

— Но нужно попытаться, Сталь.

— Как? Я могу заставить ее открыться, но только если ты мне будешь помогать. А если ты будешь помогать, то не сможешь вытащить их, прежде чем ловушка захлопнется.

— Сталь… Есть один способ.

— Нет! — решительно заявил он, точно зная, что Сапфир имеет в виду.

— Разве у нас есть выбор?

  
***

**Ресторан отеля «Карлтон»,  
17:00**

— Малдер, время — не разумное существо, — настаивала Скалли. — А они, кажется, думают именно так. И если ты им веришь…

Малдер отодвинул пустую тарелку и приготовился спорить.

— Давай-ка я выскажусь за тебя, Скалли. Это такое же безумие, как верить в НЛО. Или в жизнь на основе кремния. Или, может, в мутанта, который ползает по вентиляции и питается человеческой печенкой? Скажи мне, Скалли: неужели эта возможность более безумна, чем то, что мы уже расследовали?

— Это даже не научная фантастика. Это чистая фэнтези. То, что упоминал Сталь… Признаю, это звучало убедительно, но ведь оно противоречит всему, что мы знаем о пространстве и времени. И доказательств никаких нет.

— Не считая троих пропавших. — Малдер подозвал официанта и заказал кофе.

Когда официант отошел подальше, Скалли ответила:

— Эти пропавшие, Малдер, — единственная наша забота.

Перед тем, как ответить, Малдер выдержал паузу.

— Скалли, я знаю, как это выглядит. Мне хотелось бы рассмотреть кое-какие радикальные варианты, но науку я не отрицаю. То, что здесь происходит, я не могу объяснить. Разве для расследования мы не должны рассмотреть все теории?

— Только правдоподобные, Малдер. Представляешь, что скажет Скиннер, когда прочтет в отчете об этой?

Малдер усмехнулся в ответ.

— Не страшнее, чем после других отчетов, которые я подавал. Скалли, я все-таки знаю, когда оставить теорию при себе.

Официант принес кофе. Малдер подождал, пока тот уйдет, и продолжил:

— Позволь спросить: если отбросить все, о чем говорила Сапфир, как ты объяснишь, что произошло с тобой?

— Я просто задумалась, Малдер…

— Нет, не так. Ты встала из-за стола и подошла к двери. После ты сказала, что не помнишь, как оказалась там. Я несколько раз позвал тебя, но ты не слышала. Мне пришлось оттащить тебя, и только потом ты хоть как-то отреагировала на меня. Это куда больше, чем просто задуматься.

Он жестом предложил ей кофе. Скалли, кивнув, согласилась — кофе был очень кстати, — но спорить не перестала.

— Малдер, я тогда очень устала. Человеческий мозг заблокирует что угодно. То, что я не помню, как очутилась у двери, ничего не значит.

— Когда речь о тебе, — значит, Скалли.

Именно тогда Скалли заметила входящую в зал Сапфир. Малдер проследил за ее взглядом и обернулся.

— Агент Малдер, — начала Сапфир. — Я бы хотела поговорить с вами обоими, если позволите.

— Конечно. — Малдер указал на свободный стул, а Скалли подвинулась, чтобы освободить место.

— Я понимаю, что вы не поверили тому, о чем я рассказывала, — начала Сапфир. — И хочу попробовать вас убедить.

— Зачем? — спросил Малдер.

— Сталь и я должны запечатать эту ловушку и, если получится, освободить пойманных людей, — объяснила Сапфир. — Думаю, в какой-то степени цели у нас общие. Обычно мы разбираемся сами, но в этом случае нам понадобится помощь. Кто-то должен запустить ловушку, прежде чем мы запечатаем ее.

У Малдера тут же вспыхнуло подозрение.

— Раньше в баре Сталь дал понять, что Скалли и мне лучше не лезть в то, что вы собрались делать. Сейчас вы говорите совершенно другое. Думаю, мне хотелось бы услышать объяснения.

Он бросил взгляд на Скалли: та закатила глаза. Не нужно было никакой телепатии, чтобы понять, о чем она думает, но Малдер твердо решил выслушать, что скажет Сапфир.

— Сталь и я… У нас есть кое-какие способности. Способности, которые дадут нам возможность запечатать эту ловушку, пока не стало слишком поздно. Тем не менее, если мы будем делать это в одиночку, не думаю, что нам удастся освободить тех, кто в нее уже попал. Есть пределы, агент Малдер, которые любой разум не в силах преодолеть.

Заинтересованный, Малдер наклонился вперед.

— Что за способности?

— Помните, как мы впервые встретились, агент Малдер? — спросила Сапфир. — Когда я пожала вашу руку, то использовала физический контакт, чтобы узнать о вас достаточно много. Вы могли бы назвать это телепатией, но я могу узнать не только о прошлом, но также и о будущем.

— Это недоказуемо, — отметила Скалли.

— Доказать я могу, — отозвалась Сапфир, — но вы сами не захотите, чтобы я это делала. Знать о будущем — это бремя, а не благо, а если я расскажу о прошлом, вы совершенно справедливо укажете, что я попросту нашла эту информацию.

Малдер потянулся за кофейником и плеснул себе еще кофе. Слова, сказанные Сапфир, вызывали беспокойство. Она серьезно? Разве можно увидеть будущее после одного мимолетного касания? Задумавшись, он толкнул локтем ручку кофейника, и тот перевернулся, прежде чем Малдер успел его поймать, горячий кофе потек по столу, забрызгав костюм Скалли. Та отреагировала мгновенно, отпрыгнула, оттолкнув прочь стул.

И тут настал черед Сапфир. Трудно было повернуть время вспять, когда двое человек в курсе происходящего. События медленно раскручивались в обратном направлении, Скалли сползла обратно на стул, который встал прямо, кофе медленно, словно протекающий кран, залился обратно в кофейник. Сапфир отпустила время и дала ему течь как положено прямо перед тем, как локоть Малдера коснулся кофейника.

Малдер на мгновение замер, придержав руку. Потом, передумав, бросил на кофейник почти комичный взгляд.

— Это правда случилось? — спросил он.

Скалли отозвалась:

— Случилось, не так ли?

Сапфир кивнула.

— Я ведь говорила, что у нас есть кое-какие способности. Агент Скалли, нам и правда очень нужна ваша помощь. Больше ничего не скажу. Если решите помочь нам, мы будем в баре.

Улыбнувшись, она встала и вышла из зала.

— Какой-то гипноз, — сказала вслед ей Скалли.

— Скалли, даже ты не можешь так думать, — возразил с преувеличенным скепсисом Малдер.

Она покачала головой.

— Нет, могу. Но альтернатива еще более невероятная.

— А что, если она и правда может управлять временем? — задумался Малдер. — Тогда это наш шанс выяснить, как…

***

**Бар отеля «Карлтон»,  
17:48**

— Идея проста, — объяснила Сапфир. — Чтобы захватить жертву, ловушка использует воспоминание, вероятно, из детства. Воспоминание заполняет сознание жертвы, пока не станет единственным, о чем она способна думать. Это активирует физический захват.

— Не понимаю, — сказал Малдер.

— Вам и не обязательно, — прокомментировал Сталь.

Тем не менее, Сапфир еще раз попробовала объяснить:

— Изображения в воспоминании становятся настолько крепкими, что человек буквально поселяется в них. Это не совсем точно…

Скалли покачала головой.

— Прошу прощения, но я не могу с этим согласиться.

— Что нам необходимо, — с очевидным нетерпением продолжил Сталь, — так это один из вас, чтобы запустить для нас ловушку. Опасности не будет. Как только ловушка будет открыта, мы сможем все прекратить.

— Просто сосредоточиться на воспоминании? — спросил Малдер.

— Нет, — покачал головой Сталь. — Мы имеем дело с разумным противником. Ему требуется воспоминание, да, но течение мыслей должно проходить естественно. Не можем же мы просто постучаться в дверь.

Малдер посмотрел на Скалли через стол.

— Думаю, это должен сделать я, — медленно произнес он.

— Малдер, это безумие! — возразила Скалли.

— Если они сумасшедшие, ничего не случится, и мы сможем отбросить эту линию следствия. Если же они правы, мы обязаны помочь.

— Я не ставлю под сомнение твою логику — только связь с реальностью, — ответила Скалли.

***

**Отель «Карлтон»,  
27 июля, 00:20**

Ночью в баре отеля лампы горели тускло. Малдер и Скалли вернулись в «Карлтон» так поздно, потому что их попросил Сталь — он сказал, что лучше избежать лишних свидетелей, пока они будут делать то, что собирались. Обстановка из-за темноты была пугающей, и Малдер решил, что в этом есть доля насмешки.

Они еще раз выслушали Сапфир, которая рассказала, что придется делать. Весь этот план вызывал у Скалли раздражение; она не могла дать Малдеру внятного объяснения тому, что случилось после обеда, но ее логический ум никак не хотел признавать возможность того, что Сапфир и Сталь банально говорят правду. Временем управлять нельзя. Это попросту невозможно. Даже утверждения Малдера о потере времени при похищении пришельцами были ничем не обоснованы, но именно этот факт, она была убеждена, и привел его сюда. Мысль о недостающей части головоломки влекла слишком сильно, не давая возможности сопротивляться, даже если обстоятельства казались слишком фантастическими — прямо как сейчас.

Сталь расположился в нескольких метрах от балконной двери; Сапфир встала даже дальше — так, чтобы видеть все, что будет происходить. Чувствуя себя совершенной идиоткой, Скалли остановилась напротив Стали, внимательно наблюдая за Малдером.

Тот опирался о стойку бара, пытаясь расслабиться. Заставить мысли течь естественным образом было сложно: слишком уж много он знал о том, что они пытаются сделать. Осознавать, что его мысли кто-то читает, было еще неприятнее. Малдер взглянул на часы: они показывали двадцать минут пополуночи. Если Сапфир собирается как-то управлять временем, если они каким-то образом его потеряют, он хотел иметь возможность это обосновать — хотя бы только для себя. Легкая улыбка блуждала по лицу Скалли: она догадалась о его намерениях.

Потеря времени. Распространенный признак похищения пришельцами, который переживают жертвы. Каким виноватым Малдер чувствовал себя, когда похитили Скалли!.. А сестру…

Тут же пришли образы. Как он и говорил Сапфир, воспоминание всегда было при нем, поджидало любую случайную мысль, чтобы снова вернуться. Настольная игра на ковре — незаконченная «Стратего»; злость на то, что погасло электричество — не выйдет посмотреть передачу, которую он ждал. Красные огни, мигающие сквозь жалюзи. Яркий свет из-под двери… медленный поворот ручки… дверь открывается… детский крик Саманты…

В недоумении Скалли наблюдала, как Малдер медленно идет к двери. Казалось, ему все равно, что за ним наблюдают: глаза он почти закрыл. Лицо его казалось пустым, словно Малдер спал. Когда он медленно потянулся левой рукой к латунной ручке, Скалли едва справилась с желанием остановить его. В тот момент она поверила всему — неважно, что нет доказательств.

Голос Стали хлестнул, как плеть.

— Пора, Сапфир!

Потом Скалли показалось, что в глазах светловолосой женщины засиял свет. Она моргнула и взглянула еще раз: нет, не показалось, глаза Сапфир действительно сияли сами по себе. В тот момент Малдер потянулся к дверной ручке…

И тогда послышался звук, низкое ворчание, которое постепенно становилось громче. Сталь двинулся вперед, словно хотел преградить Малдеру путь, но остановился неподалеку от него. Сапфир замерла без движения, но ее глаза стали еще ярче.

Из-под двери засиял слепящий свет, и он шел неизвестно откуда.

Малдер тянулся к ручке.

«Сапфир, нужно вернуться немного назад. Всего на пару секунд».

Малдер все еще тянулся к ручке. Внезапно без всякого движения он очутился гораздо дальше от двери, шел вперед и только поднимал руку. Но…

Но Сталь шагнул Малдеру наперерез, повернул ручку и отпер стеклянную дверь — словно был на его месте. Ослепительный свет резал глаза, то, как Сапфир растягивала время, превратило вспышку в долгое, устойчивое свечение, заставляя Скалли отвернуться и крепко сжать веки, защищая глаза. Что бы Сталь ни делал в эту минуту, Скалли не могла его видеть.

«Сталь?»

«Подожди, Сапфир».

Она ждала, каким-то образом поддерживая этот застывший момент.

«Готово, Сапфир. Забирай нас».

Странный, идущий ниоткуда свет мгновенно погас, давая Скалли возможность снова открыть глаза. Повисла тишина. Малдер стоял лицом к лицу со Сталью, почти касаясь его, но тут же быстро отступил.

— Потрясающе! — сообщил Малдер, первым делом взглянув на Скалли и, отметив облегчение на ее лице, перевел взгляд на свои часы. Потом внимательно посмотрел еще раз. — Скалли, как долго все длилось?

Та начала поднимать руку.

— Нет, без часов. Просто прикинь, — потребовал Малдер.

Скалли нахмурилась.

— Не уверена. Может, десять минут, а может, больше.

— А сколько на твоих часах?

Она проверила.

— Пятнадцать минут первого.

Малдер поднял руку с часами.

— И на моих тоже. Скалли, ты видела, что я посмотрел, сколько времени, прежде чем мы начали. Было двенадцать двадцать.

— Малдер, этого не может быть.

— Совсем нет, — сказала Сапфир, шагнув вперед. Сталь остановился рядом с ней.

Малдер обернулся и спросил:

— Я ожидал потерю времени, но мы каким-то образом набрали его. Как так вышло?

— Потерю времени? — резко переспросил Сталь.

— Погодите! — вмешалась Скалли. — Пока мы снова не приступили к философским диспутам, расскажите, что сейчас произошло? И как насчет пропавших людей?

Сапфир вышла вперед.

— После того, как Сталь прекратил эксперимент, я вернула Время на пять минут до того, как мы начали. Теперь у нас есть именно столько времени, прежде чем они вернутся.

— Вернутся? Как?

— Через дверь, — сказал Сталь. — Так же, как и попали.

«Сапфир, что он имел в виду насчет Времени?»

«Не знаю. Нужно выяснить это, но не сейчас».

— Но с ними все будет в порядке? — спросил Малдер.

— Способа узнать это нет. Агент Малдер, Сталь и я хотели, чтобы вы объяснили нам, почему ожидали потерю времени. Не могли бы вы поговорить с нами позже?

Удивленный вопросом, Малдер кивнул.

— Позже.

— Тогда мы уходим.

***

**ДЕЛО: #XGE079365  
ДАТА: 28 июля 1995 г.  
ТЕМА: Исчезновения в отеле «Карлтон»  
РАПОРТ: агента Даны Скалли**

Страница 4

местную больницу. Однако никто из пяти, видимо, не помнит ничего о том, где находился, и ни один, действительно, не заметил, что прошло много времени. Мисс Брайант добровольно подверглась гипнозу в попытке восстановить потерянные воспоминания, однако без всякого успеха.

Лица, называющие себя «Сапфир» и «Сталь», не были обнаружены ни в одной из записей, открытых данному агенту, ни по одной из примет.

В отсутствие дополнительных доказательств, способных подтвердить или опровергнуть утверждения данных лиц, мы не можем предпринимать дальнейших действий по этому вопросу.

Следовательно, мы не в состоянии определить виновных в этом преступлении, но в связи с возвращением всех пяти потерпевших невредимыми я рекомендую закрыть это дело нерешенным.

**ДЕЛО: #XS001795  
РАПОРТ АГЕНТА: Фокса Малдера**

Страница 2

Сделать выводы относительно Сапфир и Стали затруднительно. Возвращение лиц, похищенных из отеля «Карлтон», невредимыми, не позволяет полностью отбросить их другие утверждения, однако истинность их заявлений невозможно проверить научным способом. Я могу только предположить, что они считают сказанное ими правдой.

Что насчет сверхъестественных способностей, которыми они, видимо, обладают, я снова не могу предложить ни одного весомого доказательства. События, описанные в рапорте, видел другой агент, Дана Скалли, и я могу доказать, что мои часы вернулись на пять минут назад в присутствии Сапфир. Других вещественных доказательств не существует.

После описанных событий агент Скалли и я сам пространно обсуждали тему похищения инопланетянами с Сапфир и Сталью. Агент Скалли вызвалась добровольно, так как, учитывая ее собственное похищение, могла предоставить информацию, которую запомнила. На тот момент я начал подозревать, что Сапфир продемонстрировала не все способности, которыми обладает.

Поиск по всем записям, доступным мне, включая «Секретные материалы», не выявил никаких следов этих лиц. По этой теме данным агентом было открыто новое дело «Секретных материалов» 28 июля 1995 г.

***

**Где-то.  
Время неизвестно.**

— Это было слишком просто, Сталь. Ты сказал, что эксперимент был самоограничен. Мы не нашли никакой угрозы.

— Хочешь сказать, Сапфир, что нам следует вернуться?

— Нет. Я хочу сказать, что не было никакой нужды посылать нас туда.

— Нужда должна была быть. Мы слишком ценные сотрудники, чтобы бесцельно тратить наше время.

— Знаю, Сталь. Думаю, эта ловушка, эксперимент был просто прикрытием.

— Для чего?

— Мне кажется, нас отправили туда, чтобы мы встретились с этими людьми. Я говорила тебе, что почувствовала что-то в этом человеке?.. Возможно ли это, Сталь? Что все это дело организовали, чтобы мы поговорили с ними?

— И услышали о пришельцах, которые используют Время…


End file.
